Ángel caído
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -  Él fue testigo de como Harry se iba derrumbando día con día, pero ya se cansó de ver a su ángel morir un poco a cada paso. Severus se encargaría de entregarle todo aquello que le fue arrebatado y salvarlo de su propio infierno.


**Ángel caído**

**Resumen**: Él fue testigo de como Harry se iba derrumbando día con día, pero ya se cansó de ver a su ángel morir un poco a cada paso. Severus se encargaría de entregarle todo aquello que le fue arrebatado y salvarlo de su propio infierno.

**Respuesta al reto corazón roto en la mazmorra. De la mazmorra Snarry**

**Personajes**: Severus Snape y Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Angustia, Drama, Romance, Songfic, Suspense, Tragedia.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Otras, Violencia.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El tema con que fue inspirado, lleva por nombre Ángel de amor, del grupo Mana.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Por meses lo observó desde las sombras. No quería que supiera que estaba tras sus pasos, pero es que el cambio era demasiado. Harry Potter pasó de ser el chico lleno de vida, valiente, capas de enfrentarse al mundo, alegre y fuerte, para ir transformándose poco a poco en una figurita de cristal, débil y asustadizo. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara, no permitía que el mundo le preguntara sobre sus cambios, cosa que nadie más notó luego de que terminara colapsando en la enfermaría.

Severus lo había visto venir. Sabía que en algún momento el chico caería, y quería estar ahí para cuando eso pasara. Le debía demasiado. La vida, si es que se lo permitían.

Luego de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort y que le rescatara de ese adefesio de Nagiri, Severus estuvo un par de semanas en San Mungo, sabía que irían a buscarle, que le juzgarían y encarcelarían, pero nuevamente el chico le sorprendió. Habló a su favor frente al Wizengamot, y le dejaron libre, recompensándolo monetariamente por los años de prejuicio y las largas horas de interrogatorio que no habían llegado a nada.

Harry Potter se había quedado en Grimmauld Place luego de eso, y no lo volvió a ver sino hasta que comenzaron las clases ese año y los chicos que no estuvieron volvieron a sus clases para regularizar y terminar sus estudios.

Al principio lo notó diferente. Más cansado y ojeroso, aunque debía admitir que el Glamour que estaba usando le escondía bastante bien de las miradas de los demás, pero de él no. Él que era, es y será uno de los mejores espías del mundo mágico, que podía detectar la mentira a leguas y que ningún hechizo como el estilo podía despistarle.

El asunto es que hasta ahora no sabía que es lo que pasaba con el chico. No sabía que lo tenía así… o quien.

Sentía que le debía el descubrir lo que pasaba. Rescatarlo de lo que fuera que le estuviera afectando, pero Potter era Potter. Había aprendido a ocultar sus penas y miserias a lo largo de los años, no era cosa de que de un momento al otro el chico se abriera y confesara lo que le pasaba.

Un día se había cansado de verle así, le había exigido que le confesara que es lo que lo tenía con ese humor de mierda, que parecía que se pondría a llorar de un momento al otro. La angustia en el chico fue notable, pero como siempre lo había ocultado y luego de gritarle en la cara que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba tuvo un ataque de ira e hiso explotar un par de cristales de su despacho. No le culpó de nada y le pidió que se retirara. Potter obedeció, ocultando su pesar de nuevo.

Pero las cosas hasta el día de hoy no habían hecho sino empeorar. Hasta Weasley lo notó, cosa que nunca pensó que pasaría, pero eso tampoco fue bueno para Potter, por que nuevamente tuvo un ataque de esos, y esta vez el pelirrojo terminó en la enfermería con una contusión en la cabeza a causa del golpe que se dio al salir disparado por la fuerza que se proyectó fuera del cuerpo de Potter.

Esa fue la primera de las cosas que hicieron a Harry caer, y que Severus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a angustiarle el hecho. Le importaba demasiado lo que aconteciera con el chico y quería ayudarlo, quería protegerlo, decirle que no estaba solo, que había alguien que se preocupaba por él, alguien que lo estaba empezando a amar.

Y Severus se lo dijo un día, pero el chico se asustó, le rogó que no lo volviera a repetir, que no le volviera a hablar de amor. Severus no entendía el pánico en la voz de Potter, hasta el día siguiente.

Una de las pociones que Severus estaba tomando por prescripción medica, fue adulterada, pasó casi una semana en la enfermería sin saber que había pasado. Hasta la noche anterior a ser dado de alta. Una sombra atravesó la oscuridad de la sala y se acercó con cuidado. Severus se hizo el dormido para saber que es lo que pasaba. Cuando sintió una caricia que no esperaba, se contuvo de gemir y abrir los ojos. Ese aroma lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Soñaba con el todas las noches, mientras imágenes candentes le atacaban. Un beso en la sien y la suplica de que se mantuviera alejado le explicó todo de un golpe.

No había sido una coincidencia lo de su poción, no era coincidencia que varios chicos a lo largo del año estuvieran repletando la enfermería. Alguien estaba intentando alejar a todos los que estuvieran interesados en Harry.

Cuando volvió a clases, Severus se encomendó a si mismo descubrir todo el embrollo que estaba desatándose en ese lugar.

**¿Quién te cortó las alas mi ángel?**

**¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?  
>¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?<br>¿Y quién enjauló tu alma, amor? **

Alguien estaba detrás de los accidentes, de su colapso por las pociones contaminadas, de la tristeza en la mirada de Potter.

Al paso del tiempo, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, o eso es lo que Severus veía. Harry sonreía más, pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y no en pasillos desiertos, caminando como zombi sin rumbo. Empezó a comer más y a ser feliz. Eso le pareció a él. Eso es lo que lo hizo desistir de buscar culpables. Ese fue su error.

Dos meses más tuvieron que pasar para que se desatara la locura. Harry fue internado en San Mungo de urgencia. Hemorragias internas y desgarros producto de un aborto involuntario. Fue el golpe más duro que enfrentó Severus. Su ángel estaba embarazado y nadie lo notó. Nadie le ayudó. Ni siquiera él.

Después de eso Harry desapareció. Le solicitó a Minerva un permiso para ausentarse de las clases, y poder dar exámenes libres.

¡Severus no podía permitirlo!

Tenía más ganas que nunca de protegerlo, de ayudarlo a superar lo que le pasó, de no dejarlo darse por vencido… pero se quedó, por que de algo estaba seguro ahora. En Hogwarts estaba el maldito desgraciado que había destruido a su ángel. Y lo encontraría para hacerlo caer de la manera mas deliciosa que encontrara. Lo torturaría como nunca lo hizo como mortífago. Lo haría llorar lagrimas de sangres, las mismas que estaba seguro que lloró Harry noche tras noche por todos esos meses.

Un día se cansó de esperar, ya era inútil de todos modos. Los alumnos de séptimo se habían graduado y él no tenía ni la más mínima pista de donde buscar.

El mal nacido ese ni siquiera había pedido permiso para salir del colegio, no le importaba lo que pasara con Harry, ni que estuviera agonizando de dolor. Así que se decidió por ir a ver a Harry. Llegó a Grimmauld Place y lo vio más destrozado que nunca. Lo abrazó con fuerza y por primera vez este le devolvió el gesto y lloró en su hombro.

**Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
>Quien mató tu risa, mató tu Dios.<br>Quien sangró tus labios y tu credo  
>¿Porque lo permitiste, ángel de amor?<br>**

Le acompaño todo el día y fue el peor de toda su vida.

En cuanto entró a la sala, encima de la mesa de centro estaba el profeta, la imagen de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass estaba en la portaba y un baso de agua derrabada la mojaba. Entonces lo entendió.

Draco Malfoy fue el culpable de todo. Había ido matando a Harry poco a poco. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no notó que ya no discutían? Seguramente lo asoció a que Harry ya no se metía con nadie, y ahí de nuevo estaba su error. Por muy destruido que estuviera, su némesis se abría aprovechado de eso, le hubiese hundido más. Si es que no era ya el causante de tanto destrozo emocional.

Harry le contó que desde antes de terminar el año pasado que Malfoy lo frecuentaba. Que se sentía solo y que Draco fue su tabla de salvación. Pero que ya cuando se dio cuento de los maltratos, de las violaciones, de los ataques con palabras y golpes, fue demasiado tarde. Que no pudo hacer nada por los chicos a quienes Draco atacó, que fue por eso que le pidió que no le volviera a hablar de amor, por que sabía que Draco le atacaría. Pero no podía hacer nada por que le había amenazado con dañar a su bebé. Fue entonces que se enteró de que Harry siempre supo de su embarazo, que mintió en los registros y que falseo los documentos para que le dejaran ir antes. Que no fue un embarazo de semanas como todo el mundo creyó, sino que de cuatro meses. Le mostró la habitación que había creado para su bebé, que había estado haciendo cuando había ido a la casa en las vacaciones de navidad.

Se quedó con el todo el día, le ayudó a botar todo lo que tenía dentro, incluyendo el dolor por el matrimonio del heredero de los Malfoy.

**Déjame curarte vida  
>Déjame darte todo mi amor<br>Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
>No te abandones<br>No te derrumbes amor  
><strong>

Harry necesitaba volver a nacer, cambiar todo a su alrededor, ver las diferentes tonalidades.

Desde que llegara al mundo todo lo que le regía se distorsionó por manos de terceros. No tuvo la posibilidad de decidir nada, pero esta vez Severus le demostraría que podía decir si o no a lo que pasara en su entorno.

Le convenció de que le acompañara, de que viajará con él alrededor del mundo. Le costó mucho, más que nada por que parecía que Draco, aun después de haberse casado, seguía influyendo en las decisiones de Harry. Lo había descubierto un día. Cuando llegó para invitarle a salir, para celebrar el que hubiera salido de Hogwarts, pero alguien acababa de abandonar la casa por la chimenea. Le preguntó unas cuantas veces, con diferentes tonos de voz, pero nunca agrediéndolo. No pudo sacarle nada, pero estaba seguro de que había sido Draco.

Estaba seguro de algo, Harry no amaba a ese niño malcriado. Estaba aterrorizado de lo que podía hacer, del poder que tenía sobre él, de la manera que tenía de dominarlo. Por eso tenía que llevárselo, por que era la única manera de volver a ver al Harry Potter de años atrás. Ese que no dejaba que Malfoy se le acercara a más de un metro de distancia.

Harry se negó a ir al viaje con Severus, evidentemente. Le dio mil y un escusas, pero ninguna de ellas convenció al hombre. Le atacó con palabras dulces, con caricias en sus mejillas y se atrevió incluso a darle un suave beso, sin ir más allá, por la propia seguridad emocional de Harry.

**Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
>Abre tus alas deja tus sueños volar <strong>

Se fueron una semana después. Severus dijo que lo mejor sería salir del país. Lo llevó a que conociera el mundo, que viera por si mismo todo lo que había allá afuera para él. Se hospedaron en hermosos hoteles de grandes ciudades. Lugares que no conocían ni su idioma. Italia, Roma, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Japón. Ya para cuando llegaron a Corea habían compartido más que ese tímido beso en la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

Severus se encargó de arrancar del cuerpo de su joven amante cada tacto o caricia que no fuera suya. Cada beso que le recordara a otro. Otro hombre que ya no nombraban y que cuando salía a flote, por mínimo que fuera el comentario, Harry ya no se estremecía, ya no se perturbaba. Harry ya no lo recordaba.

Luego de casi un año tuvieron que volver a Londres. Severus tenía que retomar sus clases y el año sabático que le había pedido a Minerva había terminado. Volvían como pareja, como amantes y amigos. Severus estaba feliz. Su ángel volvía a ser el de siempre. Volvía a recobrar su risa y energía. Desbordaba pasión y desenfreno. Eran el uno del otro. Y habían hecho el amor tantas veces que ya podían reconocer cada gesto, cada palabra que su cuerpo transmitiera sin hablar, cara caricia diferente. Se complementaban. Se amaban.

Y la ultima prueba fue cuando Severus llegó a la casa un día, sin avisarle a Harry. Entró en silencio al ver que su pareja no se encontraba solo. Estaba en la sala, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí. Se notaba furioso, le exigía que le dijera donde se había metido, que quien se creía por haberse largado y quien era el desgraciado que le había marcado el cuello. Severus tuvo ganas de entrar a la sala y gritarle que era él, que le marcaba como suyo, por que así era. No lo hizo, resultó mejor escuchar la respuesta de Harry. Decirle tranquilamente que lo había marcado el hombre del que estaba enamorado, el que le había hecho el amor en la cima del mundo, quien le hablaba con cariño y no con golpes. Que lo había marcado el hombre del que ahora esperaba un hijo.

Quiso gritar y correr a abrazar a Harry, encerrarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta que quedara sin aire. Nuevamente se quedó tras la pared, esperando a que el rubio patético se fuera. Y lo que más le gustó y disgustó al mismo tiempo fue lo que pasó después. Escuchó que Harry se quejaba y luego el sonido de una cachetada. Harry le gritaba a Malfoy que nunca en su vida lo volviera a besar. Que él le pertenecía a Severus Snape, y que si se atrevía a siquiera acercarse a él o a su pareja, dejaría caer todo el odio que le guardó una vez a Voldemort, para que esta cayera sobre el rubio.

Su corazón se llenó de gozo. Ese era el Harry que recordaba, el que lo enamoró, el que lo cautivó, y al que buscó por casi dos años. Por fin lo podía abrazar y ver que su corazón se había reconstruido completamente, que él había sido el principal componente de esa restauración.

No dudó un momento más y entró en el salón. Draco estaba aun sosteniendo su mejilla, con los ojos inyectaos en sangre. No le permitiría que lastimara a su pareja.

Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por la cintura. Puso las manos sobre su vientre y le besó en la mejilla. Sólo fue necesario decirle a Draco que desapareciera de sus vidas y que no se les volviera a acercar, para que el rubio gritara un par de maldiciones en su contra y desapareciera por la chimenea.

Luego de eso pudieron por fin quedarse solos. Disfrutar de su pasión, de sus palabras de amor, de sus cuerpos y de la vida que crecía dentro del vientre de Harry.

Él encontró un ángel herido, uno al que habían roto, que le habían mancillado y botado. Lo tomó para si mismo, y logró construir en él un milagro. No lo apartaría nunca más. No dejaría que ni el sol dañara su piel, por que ahora Harry era parte de él, por que el ángel ahora no se derrumbaba, por que había un mundo allá afuera, que ahora estaba preparado para recibir al nuevo héroe del mundo mágico.

Fin


End file.
